


Billingsgate - Court Case Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [997]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Jenny's unsanctioned op had led to a case of the government vs NCIS in court?





	Billingsgate - Court Case Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/22/2002 for the word [billingsgate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/22/billingsgate).
> 
> billingsgate  
> coarsely or vulgarly abusive language.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #567 Trial.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Billingsgate - Court Case Version

“Now remember, no billingsgate.” Vance ordered the MCRT. “This is a courtroom and they frown on vulgarity and abusive language. We need to present the agency in the best light to survive this.”

Tony snorted. Of course, this somehow fell on the MCRT to fix. Even though, it had actually been Jenny's agenda that had shined the spotlight on NCIS.

Gibbs and Vance both glared at DiNozzo for not taking this trial seriously enough.

“I can not reiterate this enough. If we lose this court case, everyone could lose their jobs and the duties of this agency will be taken over by another agency. NCIS will no longer exist. Do not mess this up.” Vance growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in only a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
